I'm Lost
by rizd.o12
Summary: Tentang Seo Joohyun yang mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang terbilang tak menyenangkan. SEOKYU ONESHOT


**Title: I'm Lost**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Seo Joohyun (SNSD)**

**- Cho Kyuhyun (SJ)**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort**

**Summary:**

**Tentang Seo Joohyun yang mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang terbilang tak menyenangkan**

**Disclaimer:**

**Seohyun and Kyuhyun aren't mine**

**Note:**

**Based on true story with lil bit improvisation**

**Short Oneshot**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

Aku teringat kenangan lamaku. Mungkin saat pertama kami mulai dekat.

Saat itu aku baru menginjak semester pertama dan jurusanku mengadakan praktikum lapangan di bulan Desember. Salahkan kebijakan ketua jurusan yang mengadakan praktikum saat suhu sedang sangat dingin. Katanya sih ingin melakukan penelitian terkait dengan mata kuliah meteorologi dan klimatologi. Mungkin berkaitan dengan kriologi. Ilmu tentang salju dan es kalau aku tidak salah.

Saat itu, aku dan dia berjalan beriringan di tengah udara yang dingin. Pakaian tebal kami sepertinya hanya sedikit menghalangi udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Aku memilih diam karena malas melihat kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutku tiap kali berbicara. Telapak tanganku yang berbalut sarung tangan juga kumasukkan dalam saku mantel coklatku.

Langkahku terhenti ketika sudut mataku melihat ia berhenti berjalan. Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati ia berjalan menuju sebuah semak kecil di pinggir jalan. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Yang kulihat, ia kembali ke arahku dengan senyum terkembang.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku. Bukan hanya tangan kosong, tapi disana bertengger bunga liar berwarna putih kusam. Aku tidak tahu itu bunga apa. Intinya, bunga itu sama sekali tidak cantik.

_"Seohyun-ah, ini bunga untukmu"_

Aku ingat ia bicara dengan senyum manis. Aku hanya menatap datar pria tinggi itu. Kenapa datar? Heei..ia sama sekali tidak serius! Ia hanya menggodaku. Jadi apa aku harus merona dibuatnya? Tidak kan? Aku masih cukup cerdas untuk bersikap wajar dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Dengan malas, aku mengeluarkan tangan kananku dari kantung mantelku, lalu meraih bunga itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun, aku kembali berjalan. Meninggalkannya yang menatapku heran.

_"Ya! Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Itu tadi sangat romantis. Kau tahu?"_

Aku tak menghiraukan teriakannya yang seperti tak terima dengan responku.

Romantis apanya? Bunga kusam seperti itu tak ada artinya kan? Lagipula ia tak punya rasa apapun padaku. Begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi aku harus bereaksi bagaimana selain mengabaikannya?

-oOo-

Ingatanku menerawang lagi. Aku ingat saat itu aku sedang kuliah di ruang 214. Tapi aku tak ingat mata kuliah apa yang aku pelajari kala itu.

Yang aku tahu, kami berada di ruang dengan meja kursi yang berbeda dengan ruang kuliah yang lain. Dengan meja bulat besar terbuat dari kaca, dan dikelilingi oleh sekitar 6 kursi. Terdapat beberapa meja disana. Masing-masing meja dikelilingi kursi.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya saat itu. Seperti biasa, aku fokus ke depan. Mendengarkan dosen bicara karena aku memang mahasiswa teladan. Itu fakta. Aku tidak sombong. Tanyakan pada teman-temanku jika tak percaya.

Aku melirik ke samping kiriku. _'Apa lagi yang dilakukan bocah ini?'. _Aku sempat membatin begitu waktu itu.

Aku mendapatinya sedang asik dengan sebuah aluminium kecil dan pipih. Ia sedang berusaha membentuk benda aneh itu menjadi sebuah lingkaran.

_"Ulurkan tanganmu"_

Ia berkata begitu setelah sukses dengan bentuk lingkaran miliknya. Masih kuingat tatapan heranku saat itu.

Aku tetap tak menuruti perintahnya hingga ia menyerah.

_"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sebuah cincin. Mungkin bukan cincin asli, tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin memberikanmu cincin buatanku"_

Kulihat seorang teman di sisi kananku menahan tawa karena kata-kata bocah aneh di samping kiriku. Aku hanya memutar bolaku malas melihatnya.

Kenapa ia suka sekali menggodaku?

Ya! Kalian jangan salah paham! 100% aku yakin ia hanya menggodaku saat itu. Ia bocah aneh! Ayolah..percaya padaku! Walaupun ia lebih tua dariku, percayalah bahwa tingkahnya mirip bocah.

-oOo-

Aku menghela nafas mengingat semuanya. Semua godaan menjengkelkan dari seorang pria yang cukup dekat denganku.

Apa godaan itu berakhir sampai disitu?

Oh tentu tidak! Ia sangat suka membuatku menderita dengan godaan-godaan konyolnya.

Hubungan kami semakin dekat. Ya, bisa dibilang kami bersahabat. Dimana ada aku, selalu ada dia. _Aigoo.._seperti kembar siam saja! Bahkan gosip tentang kami pun berhembus cepat di kelasku. Ingat! Itu hanya gosip. Kami benar-benar hanya sahabat.

-oOo-

Suatu malam, aku sedang asyik berkencan dengan akun jejaring sosial _facebook _milikku_. _Seperti biasa, menulis sebuah status lalu dikomentari olehnya. Kami memang sering berbalas komentar di _facebook. _Bahkan statusku tak pernah bersih dari namanya. Oh..kenapa aku jadi merindukan saat-saat itu? Padahal hanya komentar-komentar tak jelas yang selalu ia jadikan 'sampah' di statusku.

Tak hanya itu, kami juga dekat lewat obrolan di _Yahoo Messenger. _Kami berinteraksi disana setiap malam.

Hingga pada suatu malam ia memberiku sebuah animasi _kiss _di layar obrolan kami. Awalnya aku biasa saja. Kalian ingat kan? Ia memang suka menggoda seperti itu. Ia juga suka mengganti _background _layar obrolan kami dengan tema _love _berwarna pink. Awalnya aku pun biasa saja.

Hingga pada suatu hari ia mengetikkan sebuah kalimat saat kami sedang _chatting._

_"Jujur, aku hanya menggunakan animasi kiss itu saat chatting denganmu. Background love pink itu juga hanya aku gunakan ketika denganmu"_

_Omona_! Runtuh sudah pertahananku untuk bersikap biasa padanya. Kenapa ia membuatku seolah menjadi orang yang _special? _Kenapa ia membuatku berdebar? Bahkan aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat itu.

.

.

Kalian tahu? Mulai saat itu sepertinya aku jatuh dalam pesonanya. Pesona seorang makhluk _evil _yang selalu mengganggu hidupku. Gangguan yang perlahan terasa menyenangkan bagiku. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku mengakui hal itu padanya! Heeei..aku masih punya harga diri dan rasa gengsi!

Mulai saat itu, apapun yang dilakukannya padaku selalu mampu membuat pipiku merona.

Seperti pada suatu malam saat ia tiba-tiba meneleponku. Kami memang bersahabat, tapi baru kali itu ia meneleponku.

_"Seohyun-ah! Keluarlah dari rumahmu! Bulannya cantik. Neomu yeppeo! Ada pelangi yang mengelilinginya! Keluarlah! Ppali!"_

Dengan senyum yang terkembang sembari masih menempelkan ponsel hitamku di telingaku, aku berlari kecil keluar rumah lalu mendongakkan kepalaku saat sampai di depan rumahku.

Itu _halo. _Pelangi yang mengelilingi bulan itu disebut _halo. _Terjadi karena ada awan tinggi yang mengandung uap air di sekitar bulan itu. Proses terjadinya sama seperti pembentukan pelangi biasa. Kalian pasti tahu kan? Pembiasan. Seingatku sih seperti itu. Salahkan ingatanku yang payah jika itu salah. Hal itu sudah kupelajari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Kami mengobrol di telepon malam itu. Masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirku.

.

.

.

Ia selalu membuat jantungku berdebar. Seperti saat malam minggu di bulan Desember 2011. Aku lupa kapan tanggal tepatnya.

Saat itu ia memintaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah kependudukan.

Kami bertemu di depan perpustakaan universitas saat itu. Perpustakaan yang sudah tutup karena waktu itu sudah pukul 5 sore.

Kami duduk di depan perpustakaan. Di atas lantai putih tanpa menggunakan alas apapun.

_"Aku selalu malas kalau harus mengerjakan tugas sendirian. Entahlah, tapi aku suka jika ditemani"_

Itu salah satu kalimatnya saat itu. Saat ia sibuk menuliskan angka-angka dan aku berkutat dengan kalkulator.

Jadi, aku hanya dimanfaatkan semata?

_Geurae_! Menyebalkan!

Tahukah kalian? Setelah itu ia menraktirku makan malam! Ya Tuhan! Bahkan makan malam biasa itu menjadi terasa istimewa untukku. Kami makan berhadapan dan rasanya sungguh canggung karena menjadi seperti kencan. Hehe.

Tahukah kalian? Jantungku berpacu sangat kencang waktu itu!

.

.

Apakah kalian beranggapan bahwa ceritaku sangat manis? Ugh..seperti dalam drama ya? Awalnya tidak ada perasaan apa-apa, lalu semakin lama timbul perasaan cinta, dan akhirnya _happy ending. _Begitukah?

Oh ayolah..ceritaku dengannya belum berakhir! Bahkan setelah makan malam itu, aku merasakan sakit hati yang teramat dalam. Argh.._neomu appo!_

_"Seohyun-ah, jeongmal gomawo karena sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas. Sekarang aku belum pulang. Aku sedang bersama Victoria"_

Sebuah pesan singkat yang membuat awan mendung tumbuh di hatiku. Sama dengan awan mendung di langit Seoul kala itu. Awan mendung yang menutupi gerhana bulan hingga aku tak mampu melihat fenomena alam itu meski aku berada di gedung tinggi.

Hatiku rasanya tercabik. Aku berusaha tersenyum. Saat itu aku bersama dengan sahabat dekatku. Tak mungkin aku menunjukkan raut sedihku.

Tapi dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar sedih. Aku tahu bagaimana dekatnya ia dengan Victoria. Kurasa Victoria tertarik padanya. Ya, siapa yang tak tertarik dengan pria tampan dan tinggi sepertinya? Nyaris sempurna menurutku.

Oh astaga! Kenapa aku memujinya?

-oOo-

_Geurae, _aku akan menceritakan tentang sebuah antiklimaks dalam hubunganku dengan dirinya.

Pada suatu malam ia membawaku dalam percakapan yang sangat serius. Ia menanyakan perasaanku padanya. Sebuah pembicaraan serius kan itu? Itu hal langka karena kami berdua tak pernah serius sebelumnya.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku katakan padanya?

_"Sikapku selama ini? Oh ayolah..mungkin kadang aku terpengaruh oleh gosip di kelas. Tapi aku tak memiliki perasaan special untukmu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat"_

Itu jawabanku.

Kalian mau menyebutku bodoh?

_Anniya_, aku tidak bodoh.

Aku hanya pengecut. Ya, sangat pengecut.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Aku membuka _facebook _ku dan langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan menyesakkan pagi itu.

_"Cho Kyuhyun is in relationship with Victoria Song"_

Huh! Aku tertunduk lemas saat itu. Begitu juga sekarang. Aku kembali mengingat semuanya. Semua yang menyakitkan. _Neomu neomu neomu appo!_

-oOo-

Di tengah lamunan panjangku, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menatapku. Ehm..aku sekarang memang sedang ada di kelas. Baru selesai mengikuti satu-satunya mata kuliah yang aku ambil di semester 7. Tapi apa aku benar-benar kuliah? Kurasa sedari tadi aku hanya melamun. Ya, melamunkan serangkaian masa lalu bodohku.

Karena sudah merasa risih, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria. Seorang pria dengan kemeja coklat lengan panjang. Seorang pria yang sedari tadi aku ceritakan. Oh! Apakah aku sudah bilang bahwa hubunganku dengannya renggang setelah ia memiliki kekasih? Ya, hubungan kami renggang. Kuberitahu ya. Kekasihnya itu overprotektif padanya. Ia jadi semacam suami-suami takut istri. Tunduk di bawah kaki sang kekasih. Kasihan sekali, bukan? Teman-temanku saja heran bagaimana bisa ia bertahan dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi aku sih memilih berpura-pura cuek daripada ikut berkomentar seperti itu.

Bibirku tak kuasa menahan diri untuk membuat sebuah lengkungan. Sebuah senyum yang tulus. Ia juga tersenyum. Malah sudah dari tadi ia tersenyum.

Ia melambaikan tangannya. Memintaku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia merindukanku setelah libur semester kemarin. Aku terlalu percaya diri? Sepertinya iya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku mengajaknya bersalaman. Ia pun menyambut uluran tanganku.

"Apa kabar, Kyuhyun _oppa_?", tanyaku padanya.

"Kabar baik, Seohyun-ah. Lama tak bertemu, dan kau bertambah cantik!"

_Oh my God! _Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Ayolah Seo Joohyun! Ia tak bersungguh-sungguh. Apa kau lupa kalau ia memang suka menggoda seperti itu? Tapi sudah lama ia tak menggodaku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku merasa seperti ini. _Arraseo?_

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun jantungku berdebar.

"Kau sombong, _oppa_. Tak pernah mengirimiku pesan", kataku dengan nada manja.

"Bukankah Juni lalu aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu lewat _sms_? Yaaa..walaupun terlambat beberapa hari", balasnya disertai sebuah cengiran.

Aku tersenyum kikuk menanggapinya.

"Seohyun-ah, kau ingin mendapat pesan dariku?", tanyanya.

Aku bingung dibuatnya, tapi aku mengangguk saja. Aku malas bertanya. Eh, mungkin bukan malas. Tapi aku gugup untuk merangkai kata. Ya. Gugup.

"Keluarlah dari kelas, siapkan ponselmu, dan aku akan mengirimimu pesan. _Arraseo_?", tanyanya lagi.

Aku lagi-lagi dibuat bingung olehnya.

"_Geurae, _sebenarnya aku tak mengerti apa maksud _oppa_. Tapi aku akan keluar. _Annyeong, oppa..", _kataku sembari melangkah keluar kelas.

.

.

Sesampainya di luar kelas, aku mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas ungu milikku. Menunggu sebuah pesan masuk. Dan _bingo_! Tak berapa lama ponselku bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Pesan dari Kyuhyun _oppa_ pastinya.

Segera aku buka pesan itu dan membacanya. Oh! Mataku membulat dibuatnya! Benarkah ini? Apa aku tak salah baca?

_We invite you to celebrate our marriage. 29th of October, 2013._

_Cho Kyuhyun - Victoria Song_

Tanganku bergetar membaca pesan itu. Ya! Seo Joohyun _pabbo!_ Untuk apa aku sempat tak percaya pada tulisan itu?

_Aigoo_! Mataku memanas sekarang.

Tak berselang lama, sosok tinggi itu muncul di hadapanku dan menepuk pundak kiriku.

"Datang ya! Aku ingin sahabat terbaikku ini datang!", katanya sembari mengacak rambutku.

Tak tahukah ia bahwa mataku pasti sudah merah sekarang? Wajahku pasti juga sudah merah. Dan hatiku..hatiku remuk tak bersisa.

"_N-ne_, aku pasti datang, Kyuhyun _oppa_"

Ya, itulah kisahku. Kisah tentang kekalahanku yang menyedihkan. Bahkan kalah sebelum berperang.

Kau tahu? Sampai sekarang aku masih sering berpikir. Apa jadinya jika saat ia bertanya tentang perasaanku aku menjawab dengan: _"Ne oppa. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae"_

Oh! Seohyun! Bahkan kau sempat berfikir bahwa namamu yang akan menggantikan nama Victoria Song di undangan pernikahan itu? Ayolah..itu imajinasimu! Kau kalah, Seo Joohyun!

**END**

* * *

**sebenernya ini cuma ff selingan aja. cuma iseng^^**


End file.
